The USEPT Kannushi Reticulum Talaivi Amaterasu Campus
The USEPT has opened a new campus and Institute on the planet of Aomori near the city of Terrata Prime on behalf of the Democratic Mandate with the intent to bring the USEPT closer to the Imperial Core. Named after a renowned folk hero of Aomori, Mother Bazooka. History Amongst the first visitors to Ias when it initially opened to the sector in 3201 were a large contingency of nobles from House Reticulum. Many of them were combat specialist and entertainers, there to entertain the Ias Nobles, but it was not long before some of them were invited to the USEPT Campus on Ias to hold special lectures on the cultural tradition of []Dueling. Embracing the student and teacher lifestyle, they set out back to Aomori to open another branch of the USEPT on the planet with the help of the Democratic Mandate. Organization The Aomori USEPT is divided into two; the General Education Facilities (GEF) - which teach selected courses from the main USEPT campus on Ias, and the Institute of Social and Political Traditions - ISPT - which is a one of a kind Institute focusing on social and political traditions and their uses in modern politics. The Aomori USEPT branch -'The USEPT Kannushi Reticulum Talaivi Amaterasu Campus aka nicknamed "Mother Bazooka Campus"'- includes extra services, housing possibilities and extracurricular activities. The ISPT The Institute of Social and Political Traditions is divided into three sub-departments. The Department of Historical Data Research Responsible for gathering information on the origin of traditions and their uses in recent and late history. Most of the data is retained by using the knowledge of the subject on Aomori, but a few members of the Department are also sent on research missions in the rest of the Imperial Core. The Department is also in charge of communication with House Reticulum, making sure the USEPT and their students don’t insult the House or any other House by overstepping with regards to certain aspects of their research. The Department of Traditional Education Responsible for the courses of the USEPT that are special to Aomori. They teach the students on Aomori the history, politics and social use of Duels. They also have courses on the right court attire and court speech to prepare the students for their day to day life in a noble court. The Department also teaches multiple courses on serf traditions, including when they are; how they are celebrated and how nobles, corporate and higher ranking serfs should use them. The Department of Divulgation Responsible for publishing research papers and teaching the general public about the ISPT’s discoveries. The fact that the Institute is funded by the Democratic Mandate is bound to create some bias on which papers are published and which are rejected, but the department only green-lights research that has a correct methodology and abundant empirical evidence. Another duty of the Department of Divulgation is to offer their consultation to nobles seeking to improve their governance through the implementation of democratic (or quasi-democratic) policies. The Campus The Campus itself is a secluded area, so to keep the USEPT students safe. The biggest buildings are the Auditorium, which is the center of the GEF, and the ISPT’s building. Both are filled with halls for lectures and rooms for study. Another important building is the USEPT Terrata Prime Library, where most of the research is collected and organized. There are Quarters for each Noble House, as well as an Emperox suite, should they ever want to visit the school. There are also Quarters for serf students and workers. To enhance the lives of students away from the classroom, there are also a number of fields, parks, shopping malls, and other buildings for free time activities. Category:Aomori Category:Democratic Mandate Category:House Reticulum Category:USEPT